doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vengeance Sevenfold
"Vengeance Sevenfold" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 2nd October 2010. Synopsis "This was your fault, Doctor." - The Master The Avatar invasion has begun, and humanity is being slaughtered. The Master has started to build an army that will conquer the Universe, and his next target is - Gallifery. Plot The Earth is seen in ruins. Every minute of every day, screaming is heard. A monitor detailing how much of humanity is now Avatar - showing about 24%. Martha's voiceover says that herself, Kale, the Doctor and Drake have been hiding from the Master's armies for about one week, travelling in remote places around London, trying to devise a way to stop the Master's plan. They manage to get past the blockade at the city limits without alerting the Type-2s. They see that Canary Wharf is shown to be guarded by an entire army of Type-1s and Type-2s. The Doctor asks Drake to get him ten EMP bombs. He then takes one of Kale's blasters and with some stray wiring, manages to create a powerful explosive. The Doctor tells them that by using the collective energy of the EMP bombs mixed with the highly volatile Kio in the blaster will destroy every one of the Avatars' programming around Canary Wharf. Martha then tells him that such an act would defintiely alert the Master and send more Avatars to Canary Wharf. The Doctor's only response was that they should all 'run really fast'. The Doctor then throws it at the centre of the army, who notice it but are too late to even examine it as the impact of the bomb hitting the ground ignited the Kio and the bomb detonates. A large orange pulse of electrical energy causes the Avatars to fall dead on the ground. They all then run to the building and make their way to the lift. Drake tries to stop them as the lift would be too obvious. Kale then tells him that he 'could always walk all the way up those stairs'. They then enter the lift and make their way to the top. The lift suddenly stops, and the Doctor tells them that the Master must have shut down the power supply to the elevator to slow them down for the Avatars to get to them. He then sonics the emergency shaft door open and they all climb up the ladder to the next floor. Before they are able to reach it, the Master, watching on the surveillance monitors, reactivates the lift and sends it upwards, hoping to crush them nce ot reaches the top. They manage to get back inside the lift before they are crushed and open the doors and exit the lift before the Master sends the lift tumbling down and crashing into the bottom. They are then met by three Type-2s, who are disposed of quickly. Whilst inside, Drake uses his PDA to hack into the building's files and see that the wireless connecter is located at the very bottom, but the transmitter is on the roof. Kale says that two of them should make their way to the Avatar Power Core in the basement and the other two go and deal with the Master and the transmitter. Martha and Kale go down the stairs to the Power Core, leaving Drake and the Doctor to enter the Master's office. The Master is alone when they find him, standing at the centre of his office, waiting for them. The Doctor asks him to stop this now, but the Master tells him that he will not stop until he has retribution for what was done to him. The Doctor tells him that humanity wasn't to blame for the Master's insanity. The Master said that they are merely 'collateral damage' and their suffering is because of the Doctor always wanting to save them. As a Time Lord, the Doctor is as bad as the others in the Master's eyes and humanity's destruction was the best way to attack him emotionally, thereby weakening him into submission and then finish him off. The Doctor then uses his sonic screwdriver to disrupt the transmitter, which then sparks and falls to the ground below. The Master is unphased, stating that the transmitter was a decoy and that the Power Core was just as able to send out the Master's orders. The doors behind then then open and reveal two Type-1s holding Kale and Martha hostage. Drake attempts to destroy them but the Master uses a transmat device hidden within his Random Planetary Teleporter to send another Type-1 to grab Drake. The Master then gives the Doctor a choice: surrender and live, or watch Martha and Drake be converted and then see Kale executed and be doomed to be witness to the Master's control of the Universe for the remainder of his life. The Doctor hesitates, but then tells the Master that while he is so clever, he forgets that the Avatars are still human and still suffer some emotion - and humans are very sensitive to sonic when their hearing is improved. He then activates his sonic screwdriver and the hearing sensors (now amplified by robotic attachments) of the Avatars were disabled, causing great pain and releasing Martha, Kale and Drake. The Master attempts to shoot them with his laser screwdriver but he misses as they run off, leaving the three Avatars to scream in pain. The Master calls to the Doctor that if they do not surrender, he will convert every human on the planet. He then reveals that he has now ordered the production of his Avatars to go faster and cause the humans converted to suffer everlasting pain even when as Avatars. The Doctor whispers something to everyone and gives Kale the Random Planetary Teleporter (which he swiped earlier) and whispers something to him alone. The Doctor comes before the Master alone. The Master asks where his companions are, but the Doctor asks that they be left alone as it is him that he wants. The Master pauses but orders two Type-2s to look for them, as 'an act of mercy', as he could have called on every Avatar in the UK to look for them if he wanted. The Doctor asks the Master to think about what he could do now that he is free of the 'drumming' - start again, live a better life with a new cycle of bodies to do so. The Master considers this, but he tells the Doctor that the Time Lords never gave me that chance in the first place, and that he can still remember what he has done, what he desires and what he shall forever be - a monster. He then orders all Avatars to prepare for New Gallifrey by his order. The Doctor then threatens that he will not make it to Gallifrey. The Master asks why, and the Doctor tells him that his companions are probably at the Power Core now, and have the knowledge to diable it - and the Master only sent two Avatars when he should have brought an entire army. The Master, anrgy and shocked, orders every Avatar in London to Canary Wharf and kill them. At the Power Core, Kale, Martha and Drake see that the large pillars are the real transmitters and that the generator is at the very bottom. However, Kale mentions that someone must disable it from the inside - but the release of the electricity would break up every atom in their body and vapourise them. Martha says she would go, but Drake then steps in and says that he should go instead, as Martha has more potential with the Doctor and in saving the Universe than Drake ever would. As they quarrel, Kale jumps down to the generator himself and enters it. Martha shouts from the intercom to the generator, saying that Kale should not do it, but Kale says that he is even older than the Doctor and has seen enough of the Universe to satisfy him for a dozen Gandrian life times. Martha and Drake are human, therefore have shorter lifespans and they are both still young and have more to see than Kale does. He wishes them good luck and fires his blaster at the generator and it explodes, with Kale disappearing into atoms, dying peacefully and instantly. The Avatars fall dead everywhere in the world, and the Master's influence is destroyed. The Master venomously insults the Doctor and sees his Random Planetary Teleporter on the floor (not knowing the Doctor dropped it there) and takes it. As Martha and Drake get to the top, they see the Master teleport away. Martha asks where the Master went. The Doctor tells her that Kale upgraded the teleporter for interstellar travel, and had coordinates set for one destination - New Gallifrey, where he would be jailed. He then asks where Kale is. Martha and Drake share a look of despair and Martha hugs him, crying. The Doctor then realises what has happened when Drake tells him about the Power Core. Tears run down the Doctor's face, as he comforts Martha. In Gandra, the TARDIS materialises in the centre of the Palace throne room. The Doctor, Martha and Kale come out and tell the Emperor of what has happened. The Emperor despairs and announces that this is a dark day for their people - as Kale was seen as a national hero on his home planet after the events on Gandra before. He announces they will commemorate him properly. The Doctor thanks them and they all leave. Back in London, Drake returns and says that he still has family hiding out somewhwere in the city, and he needs see if they are okay. The Doctor understands but tells him that he would have always been welcome. Drake thanks them and says his goodbye. The Doctor and Martha then have a moment of silence and Martha says she wants to see her family as well. The Doctor, trying to raise a smile, says that she should. Martha also tells him that Christmas is coming. The Doctor smiles and just says: 'Perfect', before activating the engines. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * The Master - C.S. Roberts * Drake Logan - Matthew Werkmeister Production * the title of this episode is a reference to an extract from the Book of Genesis, referring to Cain's damnation of immortality - "Therefore whosoever slayeth Cain, '''vengeance' shall be taken on him sevenfold". This may allude to how the Master sees the Doctor as a 'traitor' or 'coward' and that only he Master should kill him - as anyone else would have to deal with the Master. Cain's immortality could also be a sort of reference to the Doctor's long lifespan. * The Avatar Power Core has some resemblence to the shield generators in ''Star Wars: A New Hope. * This episode reveals the final parts of the Seer's prophecy. * This marks the last appearance of Kale Phoenix. See Also * Kale Phoenix * New Gallifrey * The Seventh Master * Avatars * Gandra * Hidden Fire Category:Phoenix Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor